


Twins or Not?

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Twins [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just who are those two women who look so much like Dean and Sam Winchester, and what is their connection to the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins or Not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts).



It was a rare occurrence that there wasn’t a case for them to be on, so Sam and Dean took those breaks happily. Sometimes they would just hang out in whatever motel they where staying in, other times, like this current time, they’d go out to a bar, play some pool, have a few drinks and just relax, as if they were just two normal guys, not the hunters they were. Sam and Dean had almost decided to spend the night in their motel room, watching TV, drinking a few beers, eating takeout, wrapped around each other in one of the beds, both of them covered in sweat.

But something had pushed them to go out, as if something or someone had wanted them in this club. They had barely sat down at the bar and ordered their drinks when THEY walked in. Two women, who seemed strikingly familiar to them. There was something about the two ladies, something that caught both Sam and Dean’s attentions. 

For starters, both women were beautiful, the kind of beauty that came naturally, without the addition of makeup or slutty clothes. Both of them were tall, the taller of the two Dean’s height, and the other one only a few inches shorter than her. They weren’t dressed up, both women wearing jeans and t-shirts, nothing flashy, simple, and yet the plain clothes showed their attractiveness off in a way that would have been cheapened with short skirts and skimpy tops. 

The taller of the two had her long, brown hair pulled back in a simple ponytail, again nothing flashy, and yet it suited her in a way that an elaborate hairstyle couldn’t. The other had dark blonde hair, cute in a short, but feminine style. 

They made their way to the bar, taking the only two open seats, which happened to be next to Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean refrained from staring, and yet time and time again their eyes were drawn to the two women. 

The shorter woman turned to them, an easy smile on her face, her green eyes shining in the dim lights of the smokey bar. She gave them a once over, elbowing her companion lightly to get her to look over at Sam and Dean. She grinned as well, dimples showing on her cheeks, her hazel eyes filled with amusement and mischief all at once. The two women grabbed their beers, nodding over towards the pool table which had just became free before walking away from the bar. Sam and Dean followed, as if the look had been a silent command they were refusing to disobey.

No one spoke as they set up the table, the four of them silently appraising each other. Finally the shorter woman stuck out her hand, offering it to Dean. Dean shook her hand, “Dean,” he motioned over at Sam, “that’s my brother, Sammy.”

“Deanna, and that’s my sister, Samantha.” 

Sam, who had been taking a drink of his beer, practically choked at that. What were the odds that two sisters who looked so much like them, enough that they could be them as women, would have female versions of their names.

Deanna patted Sam on the back, grinning as she spoke, “Easy there, Tiger, don’t want you choking to death on us.”

Dean and Sam’s eyes widened at the nickname.

Sam grinned, “I’m fine, sorry. Just odd, your names, our names.”

Samantha laughed, before taking a small drink of her beer. “So you boys have last names?” She looked over at Deanna, as if the two of them knew a secret that the Winchesters were unaware of.

“Winchester,” Dean answered, curiosity peaked.

Deanna laughed, holding out her hand to Samantha, “Told you so, Bitch. You owe me. I told you we’d meet them soon.”

Samantha rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, giving her sister what Dean swore was one of Sam’s bitchfaces, “Shut up, Jerk, I knew we’d find them. Just didn’t think it would be this quickly.” She reached into her pocket, pulling out a $20 and handed it to her sister. Turning to Sam and Dean she said, “We need to talk. Just, not here, too public you know?”

Sam and Dean gave the women questioning looks. Deanna shook her head, “First we finish our drinks and play a game of pool, then we talk. Obviously you both have questions, I know we do too, but my sister’s right, this isn’t the place to talk about things. Tell you what, you pick where we go to talk, alright?”

Sam nodded, speaking before Dean could, “That sounds fine.”

The game was over quicker than usual, all of them skilled players. Usually they took a while to play, luring their opponents into a false sense of security that they were gonna win before ending it. Game over and drinks finished, the four of them walked out of the bar, heading out into the parking lot. Parked next to Sam and Dean’s car was another Impala, the same make, model, year, the only thing different was the color, the girls’ car was red.

Dean and Sam gave the car a questioning look, to which the girls just shrugged. Dean cleared his throat, “Why don’t you follow us back to our motel, we’ll talk there.”

Deanna nodded, “We have some booze in the car. I really think the four of us are gonna need a drink for this talk.”

“Answer one question for us before we head out. What are your last names?” Sam asked, leaning against the passenger side door.

Samantha grinned, already half inside of her ride, “Winchester.”


End file.
